Talk:2 Stupid Dogs (Elijahskater04 Version)/@comment-38465949-20190710003038
The hometown hero of Lil' D, Sunny is a musical genius who left Georgia to become a recording artist. Over the years in the employment of his money-grabbing manager, however, he lost his passion for music and returned to his old neighborhood. He intended to go into permanent retirement; instead, Lil' D convinces him to become the new music teacher at the Westley School for the Performing Arts. Sunny is devoted to his students, but he is forced to keep a low profile in order to avoid media attention. Sunny is known to have a crush on Mila Lopez. While he can play many instruments, his favorite is the saxophone. Sunny's character is loosely based on Jazz Saxophonist, both in his appearance and personality, and strongly based on the show's creator and voice actor, Andre Benjamin. Quotes *How does bein' around Ms. Squattinchowder make you feel? *The best part is you can pay her with beads and painted shells. *Is my shoe closet visible from space? *Bingo! Those drivers they mad at me, too. *I don't wanna make this a big deal but, what happened to the limo? *Hey, hey, hey. That's the arena. This is my stop! This is my stop! *Who are you? *My yesman? *Okay, don't fire him. *Y'all crazy. *He didn't understand you. *Woah, Kim and Kam. *Do I watch cartoons? *Did I? Did I? Did I? Gallery DJSunny.jpg|Sunny Bridges Notes *Sunny is allergic to orange. *He won the Grammy Awards and the Noble Peace Prize. *Sunny had to get Bullfrog to be his mentor. He finally took him under his wing. Bullfrog took Sunny to the park to practice, create, listen, etc. He learned so much from Bullfrog that no matter how good he got, it was never enough to make him happy. Trivia *He owns about 15,000 shirts. *His shoe closet can be seen from space. *Sunny played in the Eastley region. They were highly to capture the blue ribbon, but Salieri and his friends weren't playing fair. Just as Sunny was about to step up his solo, he found out they stuffed his saxophone with bubblegum. He tried to improvise but he wasn't ready for a tub of dead fish. They did the worst thing of all; played better than Sunny and the kids. And he never won the County Blue Ribbon Competition. *In Cartoon Network's "FusionFall", an area named after Sunny, "Sunny Bridges' Auditorium" appears in Marquee Row, a world based off of Class of 3000. Sunny Bridges' Auditorium appears as a devastated wasteland, having been infected by Fuse. This area also acts as the epic lair of Fusion Buttercup. **Interestingly enough, Sunny and the rest of the 3000 gang fail to appear themselves. *During the end credits of The Grim Adventures of the Codename KND there was a combination of Codename KND and Class of 3000 called Class of Numbuh 3000 with Sunny on the picture.Ironically Pat Irwin the music composer of the show and Mr Tom Warburton creator of Codename Kids Next Door had work together on Disneys Pepper Ann. (Wii and DS versions only) |genre = Action-adventure |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance }} Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (known as SpongeBob to Nakamatachi: Toybot no Kougeki in Japan, and SpongeBob and Friends: Attack of the Toybots in Europe) is a 2007 video game sequel to the 2005 game Nicktoons Unite! and 2006 game Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. It was released on the Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, and Game Boy Advance. There are around a dozen playable characters from various Nickelodeon television series including SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and Tak and the Power of Juju. It was followed by SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom a year later. They have Nicktoons master models and characters that are part of this game: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Rugrats, Hey Arnold, Rocket Power, The Wild Thornberrys, Rocko's Modern Life, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, The Loud House, Bunsen is a Beast, Pig Goat Banana Cricket, Breadwinners Watch My Chops, My Dad the Rock Star, Kaput and Zosky, T.U.F.F. Puppy, The Mighty B!,The Angry Beavers, CatDog, ChalkZone, Invader Zim, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, Catscratch, As Told by Ginger, My Life as a Teenage Robot, All Grown Up, The X's, Back at the Barnyard, Kablam!, Oh Yeah! Cartoons, and Mr. Meaty. Gameplay Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots gameplay includes playing as two Nicktoons in some levels and plotting an operational Mech suit (created by Jimmy Neutron) in others. Players journey through Bikini Bottom, Amity Park, Fairy World, Pupununu Village (handheld version only), Retroville (handheld version only), and Calamitous' Lair (console version only), as well as the Toybot Factory, which is divided into multiple segments. Plot The opening intro for the game features Professor Calamitous on a game show called the Biggest Genius. Calamitous states that by feeding fairies Krabby Patties, they can emit a magical gas that, combined with Ghost energy, can be used as a form of fuel for his army of "Toybots". As the opening credits are shown, the game itself opens with Patrick Star and SpongeBob SquarePants delivering a truckload of several million Krabby Patties to a Krabby Patty processing and toybot factory. Upon arriving at the factory, a robot sucks up all the Krabby Patties, and Patrick, unintentionally, in the process. SpongeBob chases after the robot, and eventually finds his way into the factory. After finding his way through the factory, SpongeBob finds Patrick vacuum-packed like a toy. After freeing Patrick, they meet Tak, of the Pupununu People, who claims to have been abducted and scanned. They later find Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron, who also claim to have been abducted and scanned. They meet the Chad-Bot, a robot who is the Professor's helper. They ask him to use something to contact Danny Phantom and commands them to find more master models for his collection. After collecting the master models, Jimmy contacts Danny, who says that Calamitous' invading toy army took over his house to use the energy coming from the Ghost Zone and its surrounding with robots, that looks like him and Sam. So Jimmy tells Danny and Sam to meet him and the other Nicktoons at the Amity Park (which is almost destroyed) Evil Toy Co. outlet and when they get there they see that Jimmy made some Mech-Suits that will let them fight the Big Tin Robots. After defeating a giant evil toy Jimmy head, they head back into the factory where they find some more master models. Chad-Bot tells them that Saucer-Men toys capture heroes, so the Nicktoons go through the factory, collect the rest of the master of master models, and destroy the Saucer-Men toys. Then, the Nicktoons head to Fairy World. They then free Jorgen (who was in a frozen state on till Patrick bumped into him thanks to Jimmy), who destroys the fairly harvester, and then get back into the Mech-Suits to the Professor's lair (Jorgen even tells them to collect 500 fairies which they do). They get to where the opening intro of the game was and the winner of the Biggest Genius is none other than Chad-Bot himself, who tells Calamitous' plan to abduct the best characters from every universe lead to his victory and the game ends with Chad-Bot cutting Calamitous' mustache off with an electric shaver. Characters Playable Nicktoons Non-playable characters * Professor Calamitous (main antagonist) * Chad-Bot * Cosmo and Wanda (featured alongside Timmy) * Jorgen Von Strangle * Sheldon J. Plankton (cameo in the opening cutscene) * The Mawgu (cameo in the opening cutscene) Master models References